


Подруга друга

by thegamed



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Less than 1000 words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подруга друга - моя подруга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подруга друга

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фемслэш-кинк.

\- Это то, что я подумал? Если ты скажешь "нет", то я тебе поверю.  
\- Э-э, наверное, все-таки именно то. Эй, Дженсен! Ты не хочешь со мной ни о чем поговорить?  
\- Оденься!

\- Пожалуйста, прости меня!  
\- Так.  
\- Ты мой хороший друг.  
\- Допустим.  
\- Помнишь, как мы здорово съездили в Австралию? Там еще были эти самые белые акулы.  
\- Вообще-то это тебе хотелось на акул посмотреть, а не мне.  
\- И в постели у нас с тобой было все отлично.  
\- Что, серьезно?  
\- Женевьев! Не выходи из роли!  
\- Да ладно, все равно у тебя плохо получается щенячья невинность. Теперь я понимаю, откуда берутся твои роли.  
\- Зато ты отлично изображала Дженсена. "Так", "Весьма вероятно" и "Допустим" - это как раз в характере.  
\- Ну так что? Серьезно, вы хорошо трахались?  
\- Как бы сказать. Раз на раз не приходится. После первого года - ролевые игры. Знаешь, у него был такой отличный кудрявый парик...  
\- А парик-то тебе зачем?  
\- Это не мне, это ему. Этот парик Дженсену ужасно шел. Впрочем, и миниюбка тоже.  
\- Ого! Да Дженсену давно следовало догадаться, что ты однажды найдешь себе подружку.  
\- Как бы тебе сказать. Дженсен - просто святая простота. Думаешь, почему у него так много женщин? Ты уже разделась до нижнего белья, а он все еще не понимает, что тебе от него нужно.  
\- А когда понимает, становится уже поздно отказываться.  
\- Ага. Кроме того, я уверена, у него и мыслей-то таких возникнуть не может. Я не встречала натурала натуральнее. Если однажды Джаред грохнется перед ним на колени и начнет умолять "Чувак, я щас умру, если ты не дашь мне отсосать", то Дженсен только засмеется и спросит "Эй чувак, ты давно не трахался, да? Давай я найду тебе девочку".  
\- А на вид и не скажешь. Ладно, вернемся к нашим баранам. Она хоть красивая?  
\- Да...  
\- И умная?  
\- Блондинка. Крашеная.  
\- Значит, все плохо?  
\- Ну не то чтобы. У нее много разных достоинств.  
\- Так, и?  
\- Мы познакомились на концерте Криса. Дженсен говорит: "Данниль, это Джессика. Джессика, это Данниль. Девочки, не ссорьтесь". Ладно я, но ее он, кажется боится до жути. То есть не то чтобы боится, но дела с ней предпочел бы не иметь. Я же говорю - с женщинами у него сложные отношения. А она отвечает: "Ладно тебе, подруга друга - моя подруга, - а потом говорит мне. - Привет, молочная сестра".  
\- Наверняка, ты была в ужасе.  
\- Еще бы! Но с другой стороны, если мы говорим о нашем тесном производстве, то молочное родство передается на расстоянии одного-двух рукопожатий. Не то чтобы я с очень многими людьми была знакома таким образом...  
\- Можешь не скромничать, я все равно не поверю. Такая девушка - и почти никаких знакомств? Нет-нет. Хотя спрашивать тебя не буду, не говори.  
\- Будем считать, что у тебя свои контакты.  
\- У меня?.. Ну ладно, согласна. Просто я их не афиширую.  
\- А если к тому, что есть на самом деле, добавить то, о чем говорят и пишут, то мы вообще все друг другу родственники.  
\- Кто его знает. Лучше расскажи, как же так получилось, что ты сократила чьи-то цепочки еще на одно звено?  
\- Довольно быстро на самом деле. Сначала мы сидели на концерте. Потом мы пошли в туалет. Потом мы поехали в ресторан. Потом мы пошли в туалет. Потом мы поехали ко мне...  
\- А Дженсен?  
\- Говорю же, мы поехали ко мне. А потом мы пошли в туалет. С Джессикой. И тут заходит Дженсен. Думаешь, почему я сегодня у тебя в гостях, да еще и с похмелья?  
\- Так, с этим ясно, а Джессика что?  
\- Она заорала "Пошел вон!", и мы закончили.  
\- Ой.  
\- Да. Именно так. Поэтому у меня сейчас есть ее телефон, два сольных диска, правый чулок и помада.  
\- Не знала, что Альба еще и поет.  
\- Нет, это не она. Джессика Симпсон. Такая... говорю же, блондинка.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Даже не знаю. Если принять во внимание все факторы, парик, чулок, коврик в моем туалете и желание Джареда отсосать Дженсену, думаю, ее телефон мне пригодится. Не за тем-чем-ты-подумала, так за тем чтобы отдать диски, видеть не могу эту попсу у себя в доме. Впрочем, заставить ее постирать коврик тоже было бы неплохо.


End file.
